


A first impression.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Purring Trolls, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet some newcomers to the bubbles and impress one red blooded troll in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff introducing some of the next gen of trolls and some fellow humans. I know, I know, you want the smut instead.

"Here is the surprise!"...

Stood in front of you were three open mouthed trolls and two shocked looking humans. 

"Ta da! Rose, Dave, Kanaya, Terezi, and Karkat... This is our very own resident human, _____." Aranea clapped with glee.

You all stand just staring at each other.

"Wow, Aranea, why don't you glubbing fishstick Rainbowbreath here on a plinth?", sneered Meenah. 

"Oh look Weinah. More humans to spurn your black advances", you smirk.

"Suck it, _____" she snaps. 

"Already turned ya down, fishface...", you grin. You had no interest in a kismesis with the royal blood but you considered it good form to return her jibes. Meenah is about to poke you with her trident before your ashen partner steps in... 

"Ladies, we have company". Meenah leans on her trident and rolls her eyes. You look down to find a teal blooded troll slurping your red boots. 

"Yeeeeeaaah, I am not going to ask.... Hello everyone", you shyly wave. 

"TEREZI! YOU ARE SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!", the nubby horned one shouted. You put your hand in your pocket and present Miss Licky with a cherry lollipop. She lets go of you and grabs the candy with glee. 

"I l1k3 th1s on3, K4rk4t", she smiles as she slurps her new treat. Your hand is taken by the blonde guy in the shades as he kneels. 

"Dave Elizabeth Strider, Knight of Time at your service..", he smirks, pecking the back of your hand. 

"GET UP FUCKWIT, SHE ISN'T IMPRESSED. WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FEMALES?", shouts the nubby horned one. 

"Pay no attention to Karkat. He created a whole universe and still can't get laid", Dave grins. 

"FUCK YOU STRIDER!", Karkat snaps at him. The jade blood comes forward and introduces herself, her blonde female companion, the licky troll and the grumpy one. Dave pushes Karkat in front of you. 

"Play nice" he tells him. The nubby horns looks at you. Wow, you are kinda pretty for a human. A red blush creeps across his face. He is so small and cute so you grab him and give him the biggest hug as you ruffle his hair. At first there is some muffled swearing following by silence and then.....

"Karkat! Are you purring?!" Dave exclaims. 

"Shut...up...Strider...", mutters Karkat and nuzzles into you more. 

"How are you doing that?" asks Rose. 

"Must run in the Vantas family", you grin.


End file.
